Humble Beginnings
by ArianaRae
Summary: One clumsy redhead. One helpful brunette. My take on how Ginny and Hermione came to be friends. Slight AU, nothing that changes the plot. No pairings. Hermione-centric. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on. Please? Just look it over. I'll be your best mate!"

Hermione slammed down her quill in frustration. "Ronald, for the last time, no. I will not 'look over' your Potions essay! Can't you do it on your own? I mean, moonstone's properties when mixed with essence of newt eyes? We went over it just today! And Professor Snape only assigned four feet, so you should be fully able. As well, you've had all day to-" She had just begun her routine lecture when a crash drew her attention. Annoyed at the interruption, she turned around and immediately rushed over.

Ginny Weasley had just tripped over someone's bag, causing all of her things to spread out across the floor. The second year turned a beet red that shamed Ron and scrambled to pick it up. Hermione, ignoring the sniggers of several seventh years, started helping Ginny.

"Hi," she said kindly while handing her several ink bottles and a roll of parchment. "You're Ron's sister Ginny, right?"

Mortified, Ginny just nodded. Hermione smiled at her. "Tell me, is he that hopeless on his summer homework as well?" she asked in a low voice, motioning with her head to where Ron still sat, scratching his head and staring at his blank parchment as though it held some amazing secret that he needed to decipher.

Ginny grinned shakily. "Yeah, he is."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I fail to understand how that boy passes his classes," she announced dryly. She took another glance at Ginny's towering stack of books, with her bag hanging loosely at her side. "Why don't you put your things in your bag?"

"Oh, it ripped," Ginny admitted with a shrug. "I'll get Percy or somebody to fix it later."

Hermione brightened at the prospect before her. "If we can go to your dormitory, I'll teach you how to fix it yourself," she offered.

"Okay." Hermione took some of the books in her arms and marched matter-of-factly up the stairs, sending Ron one last glance. She turned into the second year dorm room and called to Ginny.

"Which bed is yours?"

"The one with the bottle of blue ink on the stand next to it."

Hermione spotted the right bed and set Ginny's things down on it neatly. Ginny sat down next to her and pulled her long red hair back with a tie she took off her wrist. "So, were you going to show me that spell?"

"Yes. Do you have your bag?"  
"Right here."

"Great. Now take out your wand and repeat after me. Reparo!"

"Reparo!" Ginny said, slashing her wand down. The bag gave a little jump before splitting completely in half. "Oh no," she cried, "Now look what I've done!"

"Don't worry, that's easy to fix. It's more of a sweeping motion, like this."

Ginny tentatively tried again. The bag came together and settled nicely next to the girls. "Wicked," breathed Ginny. "Thanks so much. You're a good teacher."

Hermione swelled with pride._ See_,_ Ronald? At least _someone_ appreciates help_, she thought smugly.

Slowly, a voice brought her out of her reverie. "Um, Hermione? Hermione? Can you hear me?"

She shook her head to clear it, bushy hair flying around her shoulders. "Yes, Ginny?"

Ginny fiddled with her hands for a moment. "I was wondering if you'd… if you'd want to come over for a few days during the winter break."

"Oh, I'd love to. But I'd have to owl my parents first to get permission, of course."

Ginny turned to her and gave a shy smile. "I guess I'll see you, then."

"Alright. Bye, Ginny."

The redhead stuffed her books in her bag and walked quickly out of the room. Hermione went back down to the common room, said 'Hi' to Harry as she passed, and sat down next to Ron.

"What was that?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"What? I can't be friends with your sister?" she countered, eyes narrowing.

Ron spluttered angrily. "I never said that! I have a right to know, don't I?" he practically yelled.

From across the room, Harry groaned. "Another row? You two bicker too much, d'you know that?"

Hermione ignored him, glaring daggers at Ron. "Frankly, Ronald, what Ginny and I talk about is _none of your bloody business_. So, if you _don't_ mind, I have a letter to mail. And, by the way, is that a spider I see?"

Ron yelped, jumping up on his armchair.

Hermione gave an icy laugh, hitched her own bag up on her shoulder, and stalked out of the common room on her way to the Owlery.

After two corridors, three turns, and approximately seventeen silent curses aimed at Ron, Hermione reached her destination. Frowning, she spent a good ten minutes getting an owl to come down to her.

_Should have asked Harry to borrow Hedwig,_ she thought ruefully. Followed by, _Thank Merlin, here comes one. Oh, nope. It's just going on a hunt._

When Hermione finally coaxed a large, brown owl with black eyes off its perch, she realized she was missing one key component. _Damn it! I can't believe I forgot to write the letter. Oh well._

Sighing, she settled on a stool near the window and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from her bag.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I've missed you. Sorry for not writing before, but it's been quite the year. Did you know Sirius Black was a wizard? He was a friend of Harry's parents. He betrayed their location to You-Know-Who and killed a dozen Muggles and one wizard, who was also their friend. He recently broke out of the Wizarding prison, Azkaban. According to the Daily Prophet, it's the first time anyone has ever done so. Needless to say, this is quite the drama. Somehow, Black managed to break into Hogwarts. He went up to the boys' dorms and scared Ron half to death. We think he was looking for Harry, but at any rate, he ran off before the teachers could apprehend him. Don't worry though, it's safe now._

_On a lighter note, I met Ron's sister Ginny recently. She's a year younger than me, but in Gryffindor as well. She's invited me over to the Weasleys' for a few days over the Christmas holidays. Would it be alright if I went? Of course, I'd spend Christmas Day at home. _

_See you in a week, _

_Hermione_

Hermione reviewed her letter. It seemed all right, but knowing her mother, she'd worry. But she'd also disapprove of Hermione not telling her, so it looked as though it was the only option.

She stood, stuffed her quill back in her bag, and tied the letter to the leg of the impatient owl. No sooner has she let go than it soared out of the window. Hermione watched it leave, then walked back to the common room. Curiously, it was empty. _Oh no… _Hermione felt a feeling of dread settle in her stomach. Slowly, she looked at her watch.

_Bugger._ Hermione tore out of the room towards her next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later, at breakfast, the same brown owl landed on Ron's head.

"Get it off! Get it off!" he yelled, waving his arms at the offending bird. It gave an indignant hoot before hopping lightly onto the table. Hermione suppressed a giggle and took the letter on its leg, which contained a short note from her parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad you're okay. I'll take your word that it's safe, but if anyone gets hurt by that man, you're leaving Hogwarts.  
Your father and I agree that you going to the Weasleys' would be fine. We'll talk more upon your return. _

_Love from, _

_Mum_

Hermione smiled. Typical of her mum to be so worried. She put the letter in her bag and finished her breakfast. Only three more days, and she could go home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione looked around after saying goodbye to Harry and Ron. Her parents stood waiting about twenty meters away. She made her way through the crowd and joined them.

For the thirty minute ride, the Grangers' car was filled with light chatter and small talk. After arriving at her home, Hermione went to her room, set her trunk down, and looked around fondly. She had missed it here.

Hermione heard her parents calling from the kitchen and jogged down the stairs.

Her mother, Jane Granger, swept forward and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I've been so worried! No letters, and then news that a convict broke into your school!" she chided gently.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'm _fine_," said Hermione with a laugh.

"Let the poor girl go, Jane," grinned Devin Granger. "Now, you tell us you've been invited to the Weasleys'?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes. That's correct. Thank you for letting me go! I can't wait."

"Do you have their phone number?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, they don't have a phone. Few wizard families do, unless at least one of the parents grew up with or is a muggle." explained Hermione. "Ginny gave me some Floo powder to respond with in case I didn't get an answer before holidays started." She said, holding up a small pouch.

"How does Floo powder work?" Mr. Granger inquired.

Hermione knew this would be the hardest part. "Okay, I need you to not get upset. This will be a bit of a shock."

Her parents nodded cautiously. Hermione removed the safety gate from the fire place and tossed in a pinch of light blue powder. The fire roared a poisonous green. Hermione stuck her hand in, earning gasps from her parents. "See? That's Flooing. You simply step into the fire; state your destination, and then you'll be transported. However, because I'm only calling the Weasleys, I'll just put my head in."

Her mother shook her head. "It's too dangerous."

"No," said Hermione. "It's perfectly safe. The fire won't go back to normal until you come out."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged a long look. "Well," said Mrs. Granger hesitantly, "if you're sure."

Hermione gave them a reassuring smile. "I am." She tossed another pinch of Floo powder into the fire. Sticking her head in and closing her eyes, she shouted "The Burrow!"

When she opened her eyes, she was peering into the Weasleys' sitting room. A stout, redheaded woman looked up from her knitting and gave Hermione a kind smile. "Hello, dear," she said, "you must be Hermione. Shall I fetch Ginny?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you," said Hermione politely.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over to the winding staircase. "Ginny! Hermione is on the Floo!"

"Coming!" yelled a voice from the top.

"She'll be down in just a minute. Oh, and by the way, I'm Molly Weasley. Pleased to meet you." With that, she gave Hermione another smile and headed into a different room.

Just then, Ginny came down the steps. "Hi, Hermione," she said with a small grin. "So, can you make it? Mum's really pleased that I've found someone to invite home. She gets pretty enthusiastic about that."

Hermione nodded. "My mum and dad say I can come. When were you thinking?"

"Well, I talked to Mum, and she says that if you Floo over at noon the day after Christmas, you can stay until holidays are over, and she'll take us to King's Cross as well."

"Sounds good to me. Let me check with my parents." Being careful to keep her hand in the fire, Hermione turned around. "Ginny says I can come at noon on the day after Christmas, stay until holidays are over, and her parents'll take us to King's Cross."

"Excellent. That sounds lovely."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you!" She thrust her head back into the fire. "It's all set."

"All right! I'll see you, then?"

"You will." agreed Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up at nine o'clock sharp on the day she was going to the Weasleys. She spent the next half hour making sure she was packed and getting ready. At nine fifty-seven, she crowded around the fire place with her parents. Hugging them each in turn, she said goodbye.  
"Bye Mum, bye, Dad. I'll see you in June, okay?"

"Alright, honey. Be good, alright?" said Mrs. Granger.

"I will."

"Bye, kiddo," Mr. Granger said fondly.

Hermione waved one last time, and then tossed some Floo powder into the fire.

Stepping in, she took a last look back.

"The Burrow!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- I loved writing the dialogue between Ron and Hermione. They're surprisingly easy to write.

Also, I was thinking of doing a second chapter about Hermione's time at the Weasleys'. You can visit my profile to vote.

Please R+R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

AN- By request of DarkLord over at Ginny Potter. com, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer- I guess I forgot to add in the disclaimer last time, didn't I? Oh well.

I don't own it, Hermione, the Weasleys, recognizable places and/or characters are not mine, blah, blah, blah.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione came tumbling out of the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley caught her right before she fell flat on her face, righting her and brushing soot off her shoulders.

"Hello, dear, I trust you're doing well?"

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, nodding her head.

"Yes, thank y—" she was cut off before she could finish by an explosion and indignant spluttering, followed closely by peals of laughter. Mrs. Weasley heaved a sigh.

"Can't leave that lot alone in one room for two seconds," she muttered. Turning back to Hermione, she offered a kind smile. "Might as well go see what they've done now, eh?"

The two advanced into the sitting room, where the sixteen year old Percy had a smoking parcel in his hands. Even as they watched, his skin turned a bright fluorescent pink. Ginny, who had doubled over with laughter, spotted Hermione first.

"Hi, Hermione," she said, still giggling a bit. "I'll show you my room. We've set up a camp bed."  
They traipsed up the stairs, turning into Ginny's small bedroom. Hermione set her bag down next to the wooden dresser.

"So, that was Fred and George." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, they told Percy it was a book, a late Christmas present to him. Then when he opened it, boom!" Ginny was laughing again.

"And they do things like that all the time?"

"Like that? Nah, that was just them feeling kind. You just wait till they really want to cause chaos."

Hermione had an instinctive feeling that she didn't want to be on the receiving end when the twins got that urge.

Ginny looked over at Hermione. "So, your parents are Muggles?"

"Yes, why?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"Just thought you should be warned; my dad will question you about anything and everything Muggle." At Hermione's confused look, Ginny explained further. "He's got a job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department in the Ministry. He's fascinated with non-magic people."

"Oh."

Having exhausted the obvious topics, the two girls fell into an awkward silence.

Hermione bit her lip. "So, how's school? What are your favorite classes?"

"It's okay," Ginny replied. "I guess I like Charms. You?"

"Oh, I love all the classes; it's so hard to pick just one. But," Hermione scoffed, "I can tell you it's not Divination. It's a load of rubbish, and Trelawney is such an old fraud. Now, Defense Against the Dark Arts, there's a substantial class. And a good teacher as well! Trelawney could learn a thing or two from Professor Lupin. That boggart lesson was just wonderful; but I do wish I had gotten a turn. And Professor McGonagall is a great teacher as well, no nonsense in _her_ class. Snape… isn't the nicest, but you can't deny that Potions is a good thing to learn..." Hermione had rambled on for quite a while before coming to her senses and shaking her head.

"Sorry," she said meekly.

"It's fine," said Ginny. "I guess Ron was right," she mused. "Always said you were mad about school," she said by way of explanation.

"Right."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Can you relate everything and anything to school?"

"Why?"

"Dunno. Ron can do it with Quidditch."

"Hmm. We can see."

"Fruit."

"The kitchen's entrance at Hogwarts is a painting of fruit."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you could read peoples' minds? Be pretty wicked, huh?"

"Y'know, I've never really thought about it. Imagine though, if you were ever confused about a theory or spell in class. You could just see into the teacher's mind, and then you would be able to understand it better."

"You really _can_ relate everything to school."

"I guess."

"My brother Charlie's a dragon keeper in Romania."

"Hagrid taught us in Care of Magical Creatures that there are over a dozen breeds of dragon native to England."

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again."

The girls continued in this vein for the next couple hours, until a call from Molly rang through the house.

"Lunch is ready!"

Ginny was at the door in a flash. She looked back at Hermione. "Are you coming? We better go quick if we want to get anything at all."

Hermione stood up and followed the younger girl. She could already hear Ginny's brothers clattering down the steps. As they walked into the kitchen, she heard two familiar voices, one loud and unconcerned, the other quieter but still enthusiastic. She turned to Ginny.

"You didn't tell me Harry was going to be here as well," she said curiously.

Ginny paled; she appeared not to have noticed Hermione. "_Bugger_," she murmured. "Maybe we should just wait until they're gone and take a few sandwiches up?" Ginny chanced a frantic glance in the kitchen. Almost immediately, she pulled back, but it wasn't quick enough.

"Ah, look, it's Ickle Gin-Gin."

"Now, now, George, it's not nice to call her that. All right there, Ginevra?"

Hermione thought she heard Ginny mutter 'Twins…' mutinously, but she wasn't sure.

She turned to the redhead, who was currently hyperventilating.

"Ginny?"

"What?"

"What are you worried about? It's just Harry."

"Oho, of course. Just _Harry_, the boy who _saved my life_ after I'd made a royal _fool_ of myself in front of him the entire _year_ before. No big _deal_, though, it's not like he'll _remember._"

Hermione spoke in what she hoped was a reassuring but firm voice.

"If I know Harry Potter, he'll be just as embarrassed as you are."

Ginny paled even more. Hermione bit her lip. _Okay, maybe that wasn't the_ best _way to put it._

"Er, what I meant was, he won't mention it. Trust me. He'll pretend like it didn't happen. And you're going in there, whether you want to or not."

Ginny shot Hermione with a sharp look. "If he takes the mickey out of me, I'll string you up by your ankles. Got it?"

Hermione nodded placatingly. "Go on, I'm right behind you."

Ginny setting her jaw, the two advanced into the next room. Ron glanced up to see who had entered, his mouth full of a sandwich. When he saw Hermione, he choked. Harry promptly thumped him on the back and looked up at Hermione, clearly amused.

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny," he called.

"Hi," said Hermione. Ginny seemed frozen. Hermione nudged her with her elbow.

"Hi," she squeaked out.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the tension. "Here, dears, why don't you have some lunch? Sandwiches are on that platter, crisps and fruit are on the counter, and the pumpkin juice is on the table."

With that, she bustled out of the room, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on their own. The twins had excused themselves to their room. The four chatted aimlessly for a while, and Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed to relax as the tension depleted. After all plates had been cleared, and the platters similarly emptied (mainly by Ron), Harry suggested a pickup game of Quidditch, him and Hermione versus Ron and Ginny. Hermione declined quickly, not wanting any part of being on a broom.

As it was, they ended up with a boys versus girls relay race. Harry and Ginny would do one lap around the field, and then tag Ron and Hermione respectively, who would race to a tree on the other edge. All participants were competitive, most likely too competitive. They challenged each other to relays for the next few hours, until they all collapsed under a great oak tree, exhausted. They were silent, just catching their breath, until a sudden noise made Harry jump up, wand at the ready.

"_What_ was _that_?" he demanded.

Ron coughed, ears turning red. Understanding dawned on Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, and three pairs of eyes slid to the red haired boy's stomach.

Ron looked up at his friends and sister. "Er… Can we go check if Mum's made dinner?" he asked meekly.

They trudged back up to the house, laughing at Ron the whole way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days passed in a blur of pranks and red hair for Hermione, and before she knew it, it was time to return to school. As she, Harry, and the Weasley children gathered around the fireplace, Hermione stole one last glance around the room. Over by the old-fashioned radio, a clock announcing each family member's location stood on the counter. Dishes clinked as they washed themselves in the sink.

Hermione looked back to the fireplace, realizing that she and Ginny were the last to disappear into the flames. Hermione gave the smaller girl a warm smile.

"Listen Ginny, thanks a ton for inviting me over. It's been loads of fun."

Ginny smiled right back.

"What are friends for?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN- Hmm. That was a bit harder to write than last time. Ah well.

Please review!


End file.
